geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Sussex
thumb|Die Königreiche in Britannien im Frühmittelalter. Sussex ist eines der historischen Countys von England und entspricht in etwa den Ausmaßen des alten Königreich Sussex. Geographie Das County Sussex grenzt im Westen an Hampshire, nördlich an Surrey, nordöstlich an Kent und südlich an den englischen Kanal. Für verschiedene Zwecke wird es in die zeremoniellen Counties West Sussex und East Sussex aufgeteilt. Geschichte Prähistorisches Sussex Sussex war bereits in der Zeit zwischen 524.000 und 478.000 v. Chr. bewohnt, zwischen der Elster-Kaltzeit Eine Kaltzeit, etwa 400.000 bis 320.000 v. Chr. In dieser Zeit war Nordeuropa großflächig von Gletschern bedeckt. und dem Altpaläolithikum Der früheste Abschnitt der Altsteinzeit, der Beginn der menschlichen Geschichte.. Gegen 8000 v. Chr. begannen nomadische Jäger aus Europa nach Sussex zu ziehen. Britannien war während dieser Zeit noch mit dem Kontinent verbunden, doch die Eisschicht über Europa schmolz schnell und führte zum ständigen Ansteigen des Meeresspiegels, was die Straße von Dover bildete und schließlich die Menschen in Sussex vom Kontinent abschnitt. Aus dem Bronzezeitalter (1400-1100 v. Chr.) finden sich menschliche Siedlungen und Begräbnisstätten in ganz Sussex. Aus der Eisenzeit (800 v. Chr. bis 100 n. Chr.) finden sich über fünfzig Orte in Sussex, besonders Hügelfestungen und einige landwirtschaftliche Siedlungen. Gegen Ende der Eisenzeit begannen Atrebates nach Britannien zu ziehen und sich dort anzusiedeln. Danach folgte eine Invasion der Römischen Armee unter Julius Caesar, der 55 v. Chr. kurzzeitig den Südosten von Sussex besetzte. Sobald die Römische Invasion geendet hatte, besetzten die Regnenses unter Commius die Manhood-Halbinsel. Ihm folgten Tincomarus und Cogidubnus als Herrscher des Stammes. J. R. Armstrong, A History of Sussex Römisches Sussex : Hauptartikel: Römisches Britannien Nach der Römischen Invasion durch Kaiser Claudius wurde Cogidubnus von den Römern als Herrscher der Regnenses entweder bestätigt oder eingesetzt. Er nahm den Namen Tiberius Claudius Cogidubnus an und bezeichnete sich selbst als "rex magnus Britanniae". Sein Name erscheint auf zwei sehr frühen römischen Inschriften in seiner Hauptstadt Noviomagus Reginorum (Chichester). John Cannon, "Sussex" in A Dictionary of British History Aus der römischen Zeit finden sich verschiedene Überreste wie Münz-Horde und Töpferwaren. Weiterhin sind verschiedene Überreste von Gebäuden gefunden worden, das bekannteste unter ihnen die Fishbourne-Villa. Der Fishbourne-Palast ist das größte römische Wohngebäude, das in Britannien gefunden wurde, und wurde zu einem ungewöhnlich frühen Datum - 75 n. Chr., etwa 30 Jahre nach der Römischen Eroberung von Britannien - erbaut. Die Küste des Römischen Britannien besaß eine Reihe von Verteidigungsfestungen und gegen Ende der Römischen Besetzung war die Küste das Opfer von Überfällen der Sachsen. Zusätzliche Festungen wurden gegen die sächsische Bedrohung erbaut, ein Beispiel in Sussex ist Anderitum (Pevensey Castle). Die Küstenverteidigung wurde vom Graf der Sachsenküste beaufsichtigt. J. N. L. Myres, The English Settlements Es gibt einige Vermutungen, dass gegen Anfang des 4. Jh. die Römischen Autoritäten Söldner aus Germanien anheuerten, um die südlichen und östlichen Küsten Britanniens zu schützen. Das Gebiet wurde als Sachsenküste bekannt. Es ist möglich, dass diese Söldner nach dem Abzug der römischen Armee blieben und mit den späteren Angelsächsischen Invasoren verschmolzen. Michael E. Jones, The End of Roman Britain Königreich Sussex Die Gründungslegende des Königreichs der Südsachsen findet sich in der Angelsächsischen Chronik, die besagt, dass im Jahr 477 Aelle an einem Ort namens Cymenshore mit drei Schiffen und seinen drei Söhnen erschien - Cissa, Cymen und Wlencing. Die Chronik beschreibt, wie Aelle die örtlichen Verteidiger bei seiner Landung erschlug und die restlichen in den Wald von Andred vertrieb. ASC, Jahr 477 Später beschreibt die Chronik Aelles Schlacht mit den Britonen 485 am Ufer des Mercredesburne ASC, Jahr 485 und seine Belagerung der Sachsenküsten-Festung Andredadsceaster im heutigen Pevensey 491, bei der die Bewohner abgeschlachtet wurden. ASC, Jahr 490 Laut der Legende erhielten verschiedene Orte ihren Namen von Aelles Söhnen. Cissa für Chichester, Cymen für Cymenshore und Wlencing für Winchelsea. Cymenshore wird üblicherweise für die Owers Rocks südlich von Selsey gehalten. Es gibt jedoch keine archäologischen Hinweise auf die Existenz von Aelle und seinen drei Söhnen in diesem Gebiet. S. E. Kelly, "Charters of the Selsey" in Anglo-Saxon Charters Volume VI Martin Welch, Early Anglo-Saxon Sussex: from Civitas to Shire Die meisten Historiker sehen diese Gründungsgeschichte daher als Mythos an. Martin Welch, Anglo-Saxon England Frühe Periode (450-600) Ausgrabungen haben ein anderes Bild gezeigt als jenes, das im Gründungsmythos dargestellt wird. Germanische Stämme kamen vermutlich früher im 5. Jh. nach Sussex, als 477. Michael Lapidge, John Blair, Simon Keynes, Donald Scragg, The Wiley Blackwell Encyclopedia of Anglo-Saxon England Das Hauptsiedlungsgebiet befand sich zwischen dem Niederlauf des Ouse und des Cuckmere im östlichen Sussex, basierend auf der Anzahl der Angelsächsischen Friedhöfe, die dort gefunden wurden. Historiker halten dieses Gebiet für das Siedlungsgebiet der Angelsächsischen Söldner, die mit dem Bündnispartnervertrag dort angesiedelt wurden. Ihre Kultur dominierte bald ganz Sussex. Es gibt einige Hinweise, die die Vertragshypothese unterstützen, basierend auf Grabesfunde aus dieser Zeit. Der einzige außerhalb der Ouse-Cuckmere-Gebiets gefundene Friedhof Highdorn liegt 2km von dem Ort entfernt, an dem ein römischer Münzhort gefunden wurde, in dem sich eine Münze von 461 befand. Sally White, Early Saxon Sussex c.410-c.650 Somit war der Friedhof in Benutzung, als der Hort vergraben wurde. Sally White, "The Patching hoard" in Medieal Archaeology Sally White vermutet, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Hort und dem Friedhof gibt und Martin Welch glaubt, dass sich dort eine romano-britonische Gemeinde befand, die eine Gruppe sächsischer Söldner kontrollierte. Trotz der Schwierigkeit, die durch den großen Wald, bekannt als The Weald, gegeben wird, der Sussex von Surrey trennt, finden sich Ähnlichkeiten zwischen beiden Gebieten in den Archäologischen Berichten, die den Anspruch darauf untermauern, dass Aelle von Sussex der erste Bretwalda im Themsetal war. H. R. Loyn, Anglo-Saxon England and the Norman Conquest Archäologische Hinweise lassen vermuten, dass Aelles Truppen vermutlich nördlich bis ins heutige Gloucestershire vorstießen. H. R. Loyn vermutete, dass seine anfängliche regionale Oberherrschaft möglicherweise nach der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus endete. Christianisierung und Verlust der Unabhängigkeit (600-800) Nach 491 ist die geschriebene Geschichte von Sussex bis 607 unterbrochen, als die Annalen berichten, dass Ceolwulf von Wessex gegen die Südsachsen kämpfte. ASC, Jahr 607 Bedroht von Wessex versuchte Sussex seine Unabhängigkeit durch ein Bündnis mit Mercia zu sichern. D. J. V. Fisher, The Anglo-Saxon Age c.400-1042 Die Allianz wurde später von Aethelwalh von Sussex besiegelt, der sich am Hof von Mercia mit Wulfhere als Pate taufen ließ, was ihn zum ersten christlichen König von Sussex machte. Wulfhere gab Aethelwealh die Isle of Wight und das Gebiet der Meonwara. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, IV/13 Weiterhin heiratete Aethelwealh Eafa, eine Prinzessin der Hwicce, einem mercischen Satellitenstaat. Barbara Yorke, Wessex: Studies in the early history of Britain 681 kam der ins Exil vertriebene Wilfrid von York nach Sussex und blieb dort fünf Jahre lang, während er Menschen bekehrte und taufte. Bei seiner Ankunft wütete eine Hungersnot in Sussex. Er brachte den Einwohnern das Fischen bei und sie waren beeindruckt von seinen Lehren und stimmten in großen Gruppen der Taufe zu. Am Tag der Taufe regnete es endlich auf die "durstige Erde" und die Hungersnot endete. Aethelwealh gab 87 Hides Land und eine königliche Villa an Wilfrid, um ihm bei der Gründung der Kirche von Selsey zu helfen. Die Abtei wurde schließlich der Sitz des südsächsischen Bischofs, die sie auch bis nach der Normannischen Eroberung blieb, als man sie 1075 nach Chichester verlegte. Kurz nach der Ankunft von Wilfrid wurde das Königreich verheert von "wildem Schlachten und Verwüstung" und Aethelwealh wurde von Caedwalla von Wessex erschlagen. Caedwalla wurde von Aethelweahls Nachfolgern vertrieben, den Ealdorman Berthun und Andhun. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, IV/15 686 griffen die Südsachen Hlothhere von Kent an, in Unterstützung seines Neffen Eadric, der danach König von Kent wurde. Zu dieser Zeit erstreckte sich eine neue südsächsische Hegemonie von der Isle of Wight nach Kent, die durchaus dazu hätte führen können, dass Sussex sich wieder als regionale Macht erhob, doch der Aufschwung von Wessex beendete diese Möglichkeit. D. P. Kirby, The Earliest English Kings Eadrics Herrschaft in Kent dauerte an, bis Caedwalla einfiel, der sich selbst zum Herrscher von Wessex hatte machen können. Mit seinen zusätzlichen Ressourcen fiel er außerdem erneut in Sussex ein und tötete Berthun. S. E. Kelly, "Kings of the South Saxons (act. 477-772)" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Sussex wurde jetzt mehrere Jahre lang das Opfer einer harten, westsächsischen Herrschaft. Laut Beda erniedrigte die Herrschaft von Wessex Sussex zu "einem schlimmen Status der Sklaverei". Weiterhin setzte es den südsächsischen Klerus unter die Autorität der Bischöfe von Winchester. Peter Brandon, The South Saxons Caedwalla eroberte auch die Isle of Wight, wo er gnadenlos deren Bevölkerung auslöschte, inklusive der königlichen Linie mit dem letzten König Arwald. Laut John Hinds kann Caedwallas brutales Verhalten gegenüber Sussex und der Isle of Wight dadurch erklärt werden, dass Sussex mit Hilfe von Mercia auf Kosten von Wessex nach Westen expandiert hatte und dass Caedwalla sicher stellen wollte, dass dies niemals wieder geschehen würde. John Hinds, The Anglo-Saxons from the Migration Period to the Eighth Century Über die späteren südsächsischen Könige ist nur wenig bekannt, abgesehen von gelegentlichen Urkunden. 692 macht ein König namens Nothhelm oder Nunna eine Landschenkung an seine Schwester, die von einem anderen König namens Watt bezeugt wird. Anglo-Saxons.net#45 "Ego Nothelmus rex Suthsaxonum" (Ich, Nothhelm, König der Südsachsen); "Ego Nunna rex Sussaxonum consensi et subscripsi" (Ich, Nunna, König der Südsachsen, stimme zu und unterschreibe); "Ego Wattus rex Consensi et Subscripsi" (Ich, König Watt, stimme zu und unterschreibe) Es gibt eine Theorie, dass Watt ein Unterkönig gewesen sein könnte, der einen Volksstamm um das heutige Hastings regierte, bekannt als die Haestingas, und Nunna wird in der Angelsächsischen Chronik als Verwandter von Ine von Wessex beschrieben, der mit ihm 710 gegen Geraint, König der Britonen, kämpfte. ASC, Jahr 710 Laut Beda war Sussex mehrere Jahre lang Untertan von Ine, und wie Caedwalla unterdrückte er ebenfalls das Volk von Sussex auf die gleiche harte Weise. 710 befand sich Sussex noch immer unter der Oberherrschaft von Wessex, und Nothhelm von Sussex befand sich im Feldzug gegen Dumnonia gemeinsam mit Ine von Wessex. Sussex brach anscheinend ab von der Westsächsischen Herrschaft, irgendwann vor 722, als berichtet wird, dass Ine in Sussex einfiel, was er drei Jahe später wiederholte, und dabei den vertriebenen Prinz Ealdbert von Wessex tötete, der in den The Weald geflohen war. Michael Swanton, The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle Anscheinend versuchte er, in Sussex Unterstützung zu finden. Peter Sawyer, From Roman Britain to Norman England Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet von einem weiteren Feldzug von Wessex gegen Sussex 725. ASC, Jahr 725 Nothhelms letzte verbliebene Urkunde, die auf 714 datiert ist, was für eine Fehldatierung von 717 gehalten wird, wurde von einem König Aethelstan bezeugt. Anglo-Saxons.net#42, "Ego Nunna rex Suthsaxonum" (Ich, Nunna, König der Südsachsen), "Ego Athelstan rex consensi et subscripsi" (Ich, König Aethelstan, stimme zu und unterschreibe) Etwas später war Aethelberht König von Sussex, doch er ist nur von Urkunden bekannt. Die Daten seiner Herrschaft sind unbekannt, außer der Tatsache, dass er ein Zeitgenosse von Sigeferth war, Bischof von Selsey von 733, als dieser eine undatierte Urkunde von Aethelberht bezeugte, in der Aethelberht als König der Südsachsen bezeichnet wird. Anglo-Saxons.net#46, "Ego Ethelbertus rex Sussaxonum" (Ich, Aethelberht, König der Südsachsen) Danach gibt es keine Quellen mehr bis 765, als eine Landschenkung von einem König namens Ealdwulf gemacht wird, mit zwei anderen Königen - Aelfwald und Oslac - als Zeugen. Anglo-Saxons.net#50, "Ego Alduulf rex" (Ich, König Ealdwulf); "Ego Aelhuuald rex" (Ich, König Aelfwald); "Ego Oiai rex" '(Ich, König Oslac) 765 und 770 Anglo-Saxons.net#49, "Ego Osmundus rex" (Ich, König Osmund); "Ego Offa cum supranominatis personis hanc paginulam libens munio" (ungefähr Ich, Offa, weil ich die über ihm ernannte Person bin, bewillige diese Seite willig) gibt es Urkunden über Landschenkungen eines Königs Osmund, wobei letztere von Offa von Mercia bezeugt wurde. Anfang der 770er Jahre kam die Unabhängigkeit der Könige von Sussex zu einem Ende. 771 eroberte Offa von Mercia das Gebiet der Haestingas. Möglicherweise fiel er von Kent aus in Sussex ein, wo er bereits die Oberherrschaft hatte. 772 kontrollierte er anscheinend ganz Sussex. Es ist möglich, dass Offa zu dieser Zeit das Königreich Sussex annektierte, da verschiedene Personen wie Osmund, Aelfwald und Oslac, die zuvor den Titel König benutzt hatten, sich jetzt als Dux (Duke = Herzog) bezeichneten. Vermutlich war Offa nicht in der Lage, zwischen 776 und 785 die Kontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten, doch er scheint sie danach wiedererlangt zu haben. Die Macht von Mercia brach nach dem Tod von Offa 796 zusammen, und Sussex wurde erneut zu einem unabhängigen Königreich. Nach der Schlacht von Ellendun 825 unterwarfen sich die Südsachsen Egbert von Wessex und blieben von da an Untertanen der Dynastie von Wessex. Laut Heather Edwards ist es möglich, dass Sussex nicht vor 827 von Wessex annektiert wurde. Heather Edwards, "Ecgberht [Egbert (d. 839), king of the West Saxons]" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Die Grafschaft Sussex scheint später manchmal mit Kent kombiniert worden zu sein. Aethelberht von Wessex regierte Sussex und die anderen südöstlichen Königreiche gegen 855, und erbte den Thron von Wessex nach dem Tod seines Bruders Aethelbald, was Sussex vollständig unter die Herrschaft von Wessex brachte. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms of Early Anglo-Saxon England Grafschaft und Shire (860-1066) Ab 895 erlitt Sussex ständige Überfälle durch die Dänen, bis zur Thronbesteigung von Knute dem Großen, wonach sich die beiden großen Mächte der Familie Godwinson und der Normannen erhoben. Godwin war möglicherweise ein Mann aus Sussex, und gegen Ende der Herrschaft von Edward dem Bekenner war ein Drittel von Sussex in den Händen seiner Familie. Historiker gehen davon aus, dass die Æellingi weiterhin als Earls unter westsächsischer Vorherrschaft Sussex regierten bis zur Normannischen Eroberung von England 1066. Der Tod von Eadwine, Ealdorman of Sussex, wurde für 982 verzeichnet, da er in der Abtei von Abingdon in Berkshire begraben wurde, in der eine Version der Angelsächsischen Chronik verfasst wurde. Laut den Aufzeichnungen der Abtei, in der er als "Eadwine, Anführer der Südsachsen" bezeichnet wurde, hinterließ er ihnen in seinem Testament Ländereien, obwohl das Dokument selbst nicht erhalten geblieben ist. S. E. Kelly, Anglo-Saxon Charters VIII: Charters of Abingdon Abbey Pt. 2 Früher im gleichen Jahr bezeugte er eine Urkunde von König Aethelred dem Unberatenen als Eaduuine dux. Anglo-Saxons.net#839 In der nächsten Generation spielte Wulfnoth Cild, Thegn von Sussex, einen markanten Part in der englischen Politik. 1009 führten seine Handlungen zur Zerstörung der englischen Flotte und 1011 war Sussex zusammen mit dem größten Teil des südöstlichen England in den Händen der Dänen. In einer frühen Form der Regierungsreform wurden die angelsächsischen Ealdorman von den dänischen Königen abgeschafft und mit einer kleinen Anzahl größerer Grafschaften ersetzt. Wulfnoth Cild war der Vater von Godwin, der 1020 zum Earl of Wessex wurde. Seine Grafschaft enthielt Sussex. Als er 1053 starb, folgte ihm sein Sohn Harald als Earl of Wessex (inklusive Sussex), der zuvor Earl of East Anglia gewesen war. Edward der Bekenner, der einen Großteil seines Lebens im Exil in der Normandie verbracht hatte, war pro-normannisch und vergab südsächsische Ländereien an normannische Gefolgsleute. Viele der sächsischen Adligen wurden eifersüchtig und von 1049 an gab es Konflikte zwischen dem verstimmten sächsischen Adel, dem König und den einreisenden Normannen. Godwin und sein zweiter Sohn Harald hielten den Frieden an der Küste von Sussex aufrecht, indem sie Bosham und Pevensey nutzten, von wo aus sie Piraten vertrieben. 1049 führte der Mord an Beorn durch seinen Cousin Sweyn Godwinson - der Beorn durch eine List nach Bosham gelockt hatte - dazu, dass die gesamte Familie Godwinson verbannt wurde. 1051 flohen Godwin, Sweyn und Tostig nach Brügge an den Hof von Balduin V von Flandern, einen Verwandten von Tostigs Ehefrau Judith von Flandern. Als sie 1052 bei ihrer Rückkehr begeistert an den Häfen von Sussex begrüßt wurden, musste Edward die Familie wieder in ihre Güter einsetzen. 1064 segelte Harald Godwinson von Bosham ab, von wo ihn ein Sturm in die Normandie trieb. Dort wurde er anscheinend dazu gebracht, Wilhelm von der Normandie seine Unterstützung zu schwören, wenn dieser der nächste König von England werden wollte. Am 14. Oktober 1066 wurde er als Harald II, letzter sächsischer König von England, in der Schlacht von Hastings getötet. Die englische Armee wurde von Wilhelm und seiner Armee besiegt. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass all die kämpfenden Männer von Sussex in der Schlacht waren, da die Menge der Thegns des Landes verringert wurden und diejenigen, die überlebten, ihre Ländereien entzogen bekamen. Desmond Seward, Sussex Mindestens 353 der 387 Herrenhäuser des Landes wurden ihren sächsischen Besitzern abgenommen und von Wilhelm I dem Eroberer an die siegreichen Normannen verteilt. Die sächsische Macht in Sussex war beendet. Könige von Sussex Die Könige des 8. Jahrhunderts sind nahezu ausnahmslos nur durch Urkunden bekannt. Die Abkürzung fl. steht für flourierte, was bedeutet lebte um. * 477–nach 491/514? Aelle * nach 491/514?–? Cissa (unsicher) * … * unbekannte Könige * … * um 660–um 685? Aethelwalh * 684?–685? Ecgwald * 685?–um 686 Berthun (Ealdorman) * 685?–vor 686 Andhun (Ealdorman) * um 686-688 Caedwalla von Wessex * 688/692–717/724 Nothhelm von Sussex * 688/692–nach 700 Watt von Sussex * vor 714–nach 714 Aethelstan * um 733–nach 757 Aethelberht * ca 758–772 Osmund * fl. 772 Oswald * fl. 772 Oslac * fl. 765–791 Ealdwulf * fl. 765–? Aelfwald Normannisches Sussex : Siehe auch: Normannische Eroberung von England Am 28. September 1066 landeten die Truppen von Wilhelm von der Normandie in Pevensey und errichteten ein hölzernes Schloss in Hastings, von wo aus sie das Umland überfielen. David Bates, William the Conqueror Dies sicherte der Armee die Versorgung und schwächte gleichzeitig Wilhelms Gegner, da viele der Ländereien in dem Gebiet der Familie Godwinson gehörten. Weiterhin machte es einen Angriff, um die Überfälle zu beenden, sehr wahrscheinlich. Peter Marren, 1066: The Battles of York, Stamford Bridge and Hastings Am Freitag, den 13. Oktober erreichten Harald II Godwinson und seine englische Armee Senlac Hill gleich außerhalb von Hastings, um sich Wilhelm und seiner Armee entgegen zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich befanden sich alle kampffähigen Männer von Sussex in der Schlacht, da die Anzahl der Thegns danach stark dezimiert war und der Besitz der Überlebenden konfisziert wurde. Die Normannen begruben ihre Toten in Massengräbern. Es gab Berichte, dass die Knochen einiger Engländer noch einige Jahre später auf dem Abhang des Hügels gefunden werden konnten. Historiker glaubten lange, dass es nicht möglich wäre, irgendwelche verbliebenen Knochen auf dem Schlachtfeld zu finden, da sie durch den sauren Boden vermodert sein sollten. Doch ein Skelett, das in einem mittelalterlichen Friedhof gefunden und ursprünglich für einen Toten aus der Schlacht von Lewes im 13. Jh. gehalten worden war, stellte sich als Zeitgenosse der Normannischen Eroberung heraus. Was die Archäologen bei diesem Skelett am meisten verwunderte war, dass man glaubte, die meisten der Opfer wären in Massengräbern nahe dem Schlachtfeld vergraben worden. Diese Gräber waren im 19. Jh. von Straßenbauern entdeckt worden. Sussex war das erste Gebiet, das systematisch "normannisiert" wurde. John Lowerson, A Short History of Sussex Wilhelm zog mit seiner Hauptarmee nach der Schlacht nach Kent und London, während Abteilungen als Nachhut in Sussex zurück blieben. Das Domesday Book von 1086 zeigt einen signifikanten Sturz an wertvollen Gütern entlang der Linie der Armee durch Sussex nach Lewes. Kurz nach Oktober 1066 begann der Bau einer Motte bei Edburton. 1067 segelte William von Pevensey aus über den Kanal, um seinen Triumphzug durch die Normandie zu beginnen. Während er sich in Pevensey befand, scheint er eine Show daraus gemacht zu haben, Ländereien an seine Anhänger zu verteilen, vor den angelsächsischen Adligen, die enteignet worden waren. Sussex war von großer Wichtigkeit für die Normannen. Hastings und Pevensey lagen an der direktesten Route in die Normandie. Weiterhin war es notwendig, Sussex und England vor Angriffen zu beschützen, einerseits Überfälle von Dänen, aber auch Angriffe durch die Söhne von Harald Godwinson, Judith A. Green, The Aristocracy of Norman England da Sussex eine Hochburg der Familie Godwinson war. Deshalb wurde Sussex in fünf neue Baronien unterteilt, die Rapes genannt wurden, jede mit mindestens einer Stadt und einem Schloss. Dies ermöglichte es der regierenden Gruppe der Normannen, den größten Teil des Reichtums des County zu kontrollieren. Der Großteil der Ländereien der Lords lag in den wohlhabenderen Küstengebieten, die Ritter erhielten die inländischen Herrenhäuser als Lehen. Jedes schloss kontrollierte eine große Inlandstraße nahe der Küste. Wilhelm gab die fünf Rapes seinen fünf vertrauenswürdigsten Baronen. Alle waren Normannen, die Wilhelm nahe standen, mit der Ausnahme von William de Braose, über den nur wenig bekannt ist: Roger de Montgomery erhielt Das kombinierte Rape Chichester und Arundel. William de Braose erhielt das Rape of Bramber. William de Warenne erhielt das Rape of Lewes. Robert, Graf von Mortain erhielt das Rape of Pevensey und Robert, Graf von Eu erhielt das Rape of Hastings. 1070 verfügte Papst Alexander II, dass die Normannen eine Buße zahlen sollten dafür, so viele Menschen während ihrer Eroberung von England getötet zu haben. Als Antwort darauf schwor Wilhelm, eine Abtei dort zu erbauen, wo die Schlacht von Hastings stattgefunden hatte, mit dem Hochaltar an der Stelle, wo vermutlich König Harald II gestorben war. Diese Kirche sollten von aller kirchlichen Gerichtsbarkeit ausgenommen werden, was sie auf eine Stufe mit Canterbury erhob. Schon vor der Normannischen Eroberung war der normannische Einfluss in Sussex stark gewesen. Nach der Eroberung wurden die 387 dort existierenden Besitzungen, die zuvor in sächsischen Händen gewesen waren, durch nur 16 Hauptbesitzungen ersetzt. Diese 16 Personen, die Besitzer der Herrenhäuser waren, waren bekannt als die Tenentes in capite, also die Hauptpächter, die ihr Land direkt von der Krone erhalten hatten. Die Liste enthält neun Kirchenmänner, obwohl die Menge an Land, die sie hielten, recht klein ist und sich nicht von der unter Edward dem Bekenner unterscheidet. Nach dem Tod von Wilhelm I der Eroberer 1087 übernahm sein Sohn Wilhelm II Rufus die Herrschaft, während sein älterer Bruder Robert Curthose Herzog der Normandie blieb. In der Rebellion von 1088 entschieden die Rebellen, angeführt von Wilhelm I's Halbbrüdern Odo von Bayeux und Robert, Graf von Mortain, sich zusammen zu tun und Robert Curthose zum König von England zu machen. Um das zu verhindern, musste Wilhelm II Rufus Sussex und Kent gegen einen Vergeltungsschlag von Robert sichern. William de Warenne stand loyal zum König, Robert, Graf von Mortain unterstützte Robert, Roger de Montgomery wartete und unterstützte anfänglich Robert, wechselte aber später die Seiten. Rufus und Warenne belagerten Pevensey Castle sechs Wochen lang, wonach sie den Rebellenführer Odo gefangen nehmen konnten. De Warenne wurde dabei tödlich verwundet und starb am 24. Juni in Lewes. Der Graf von Mortain wurde begnadigt und blieb weiterhin Herr von Pevensey. Pevensey blieb auch weiterhin eine wichtige Festung und 1101 verbrachte Heinrich I den Sommer dort in Erwartung eines Angriffs von seinem Bruder Robert Curthose. Dessen Versuch einer Invasion von England war nicht erfolgreich. Danach gab es Anschuldigungen gegenüber Robert de Bellême wegen dessen Unterstützung der fehlgeschlagenen Invasion und er befestigte Arundel Castle gegen 1101. Dies führte zu einer dreimonatigen Belagerung durch Heinrich I, der das Schloss erfolgreich erobern und für sich beanspruchen konnte. Unter König Stephen von England wurde William d'Aubigny Earl of Sussex. Er half später dabei, den Vertrag zwischen Stephen und dem späteren Heinrich II zu vereinbaren, der als der Vertrag von Wallingford bekannt wurde und The Anarchy beendete. Am 30. September 1139 landeten Kaiserin Matilda und ihr Halbbruder Robert von Gloucester nahe Arundel mit 140 Rittern, was den als The Anarchy bezeichneten Bürgerkrieg auslöste. Sie wurden freundlich empfangen von Adeliza de Louvain, der Königinwitwe von England - frühere Ehefrau von Heinrich I - die gegen den Wunsch ihres Ehemannes anfänglich die Kaiserin unterstützte. Später wechselte sie die Seiten und verriet Matilda, laut John of Worcester vermutlich aus Angst, ihre riesigen Ländereien zu verlieren. Während dem Bürgerkrieg kam es auch zur Belagerung von Arundel Castle, doch König Stephen hob die Belagerung schließlich auf und gab Kaiserin Matilda freies Geleit. Zeitgenössische Chronisten vermuteten, dass Stephen vermutlich fürchtete, dass Arundel Castle zu stark befestigt war und dass Robert von Gloucester das Land verwüstete, während er mit der Belagerung beschäftigt war. Eine weitere Theorie ist, dass Stephen Matilda aus einer Art Ritterlichkeit heraus frei ließ. Stephen war bekannt für seine großzügige, höfliche Persönlichkeit und Frauen wurden normalerweise nicht als Ziel anglo-normannischer Kriege angesehen. Unter der Herrschaft von König Johann wurde Cichester Castle das Ziel von Prinz Ludwig von Frankreich im Ersten Krieg der Barone. Die Burgbewohner unterwarfen sich Ludwig und gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Burgen wurden sie von den Franzosen erobert. Ludwig zog nach London, wo er sich zum König von England erklärte. Unter den Plantagenets fand sich Sussex an vorderster Front wieder im Hundertjährigen Krieg, günstig gelegen sowohl für mögliche Invasionen als auch Plünderungszüge französischer Piraten. Hastings, Rye und Winchelsea wurden alle in dieser Zeit niedergebrannt und alle drei Städte wurden zu einer der Cinque Ports, einem losen Bündnis dafür, Schiffe zu stellen für die Sicherheit des Landes. Weiterhin wurden in dieser Zeit Amberley und Bodiam Castle erbaut, um die Oberläufe befahrbarer Flüsse zu verteidigen. Frühe Moderne Wie auch im Rest des Landes fühlte man die Abspaltung der Kirche unter Heinrich VIII in Sussex. 1538 wurde der königliche Befehl erteilt, den Schrein des Hl. Richard in der Kathedrale von Chichester zu zerstören, wobei Thomas Cromwell sagte, es gäbe "eine bestimmte Art von Götzenverehrung über den Schrein". Während der Herrschaft von Königin Mary I Tudor wurden 41 Menschen in Sussex verbrannt aufgrund ihres protestantischen Glaubens. Unter Elizabeth I ging die religiöse Intoleranz auf einer geringeren Stufe weiter, mehrere Menschen wurden aufgrund ihres katholischen Glaubens hingerichtet. Während dem Englischen Bürgerkrieg entging Sussex den schlimmsten Verwüstungen, obwohl 1642 Arundel und Chichester belagert wurden und es ein Scharmützel bei Haywards Heath gab, als Royalisten gegen Lewes marschierten, wobei sie von örtlichen Parlamentariern angegriffen wurden. Die Royalisten wurden ausgelöscht, etwa 200 wurden getötet oder gefangen genommen. Später gelang es König Charles II trotz parlamentarischer Kontrolle, stark verkleidet nach der Schlacht von Worcester 1651 Sussex zu durchqueren und in Shoreham nach Frankreich abzusegeln. Späte Moderne und jetziges Sussex Während dem 1. Weltkrieg am Abend der Schlacht an der Somme am 30. Juni 1916 nahm das Royal Sussex Regiment Teil an der Schlacht am Boar's Head. Dieser Tag wurde schließlich bekannt als Der Tag an dem Sussex starb. Innerhalb von weniger als fünf Stunden wurden die 17 Offiziere und 349 getötet, inklusive 12 Brüderpaaren, dabei drei aus einer Familie. Weitere 1000 Mann wurden verwundet oder gefangen genommen. "The Day Sussex Died" Nachdem der 2. Weltkrieg ausgebrochen war, fand sich Sussex erneut - wie schon im Hundertjährigen Krieg - an vorderster Front, wobei seine Flughäfen eine Schlüsselrolle in der Schlacht von Britannien spielten, ind seine Städte diejenigen waren, die am häufigsten bombardiert wurden. Da die Regimenter von Sussex auf dem Kontinent kämpften, wurde das County von der Home Guard und der First Canadian Army verteidigt. Während den Vorbereitungen für die D-Day-Landung waren die Menschen von Sussex Zeugen des Aufbaus des Militärs und der Materialien, inklusive der Versammlung von Landefahrzeugen und der Konstruktion von Mulberry Harbour an der Küste. Seit seiner Gründung im 5. Jh. war Sussex immer wieder das Opfer periodischer Reformen seiner Regierung. Nach dem Reform Act von 1832 wurde Sussex in zwei Unterteilungen geteilt, Ost und West, die den beiden Erzdiakonaten Chichester und Lewes entsprachen. Nach dem Local Government Act 1888 wurde Sussex in zwei administrative Counties unterteilt, East Sussex und West Sussex, zusammen mit drei sich selbst verwaltenden Boroughs, Brighton, Eastbourne und Hastings. Der Local Government Act 1972 veränderte die beiden Unterteilungen in die zeremoniellen Counties East und West Sussex. Die Grenzen wurden abgeändert und verschiedene Gebiete wurden verschoben. Rebellionen, Aufstände und Unruhen Sussex war durch seine Position ständig der Ort mit Vorbereitungen für Invasionen und selbst oft an Rebellionen beteiligt. 1264 kam es zum Zweiten Krieg der Barone zwischen einer Gruppe Barone angeführt von Simon de Montfort gegen die royalistischen Gruppen angeführt von Prinz Edward im Namen von Heinrich III. Am 12. Mai 1264 kam es zur Schlacht von Lewes, bei der die königlichen Truppen von den Baronen besiegt wurden. Im 19. Jh. wurde bei Straßenarbeiten ein Massengrab mit etwa 2000 Körpern entdeckt. Im Mittelalter erhoben sich die Bauern von Walden zwei mal zu einem Aufstand, einmal beim Bauernaufstand 1381 unter Wat Tyler und 1450 bei der Rebellion von Jack Cade. Cades Rebellion wurde nicht nur vom Bauernstand unterstützt, sondern auch von vielen Gentlemen, Handwerkern und Facharbeitern, die sich gegen die korrupte Regierung von Heinrich VI erhoben. Jac Cade wurde schwer verletzt in einem Scharmützel bei Heathfield 1450. Während des englischen Bürgerkrieges waren die Sympatien der Bewohner des Landes geteilt. Arundel unterstützte den König, Chichester, Lewes und die Cinque Ports waren für das Parlament. Der Großteil des Westens hielt zum König, zu ihnen gehörte die mächtige Gruppe mit dem Bischof von Chichester und Sir Edward Ford, Sheriff von Sussex. Die Royalisten, angeführt von Ford, konnten 1642 für den König 200 Parlamentarier gefangen nehmen. Chichester wurde später erobert und entmilitarisiert und blieb für den Rest des Bürgerkrieges in den Händen der Parlamentarier. 1830 kam es zu Aufständen unter den Landarbeitern aufgrund von Hungersnöten, die sich schnell in ganz Sussex verbreiteten und mehrere Wochen andauerten, die generelle Unruhe, die als die Swing Riots bekannt wurde, dauerte bis 1832 an. Es kam dabei zur Zerstörung von Dreschmaschinen und landwirtschaftlichen Werkzeugen. Schließlich wurde die Armee mobilisiert, um die Situation zu beruhigen. Es kam zu Verurteilungen aufgrund von Brandstiftung, Raub, Unruhen, Zerstörung von Maschinen und Angriffen. Die Verurteilten wurden eingesperrt, in Kolonien verschifft oder hingerichtet. Dies führte zum Poor Law Amendment Act 1834. Siehe auch * Earl of Sussex * Duke of Sussex * Aellingi Kategorie:Sussex Kategorie:County von England